Crash Into You
by samandjackshipper
Summary: My take on Episode 1x12 'Crash Course In Polite Conversation' and the scene in the motel room... what if Lucas hadn't been wearing the necklace Brooke had given him? Leyton smut, romantic smut at that! Rated M for a reason people!
1. Giving In

_My take on what would have happened if Lucas hadn't been wearing the necklace Brooke had bought him._

_Totaly Leyton smut fest. I'm a very happy camper at the moment since season 6 started airing! I was NOT impressed with season 5. It was an amazing season and the writing was just outstanding... all apart from the Leyton relationship! I suppose in the long run, having them broken up made them appreciate what they had together when they finally got back together... i just wish i had a time machine to erase the wedding scene in the 100th ep from my mind... oh well, a girl can dream can't she?!_

_Anyhoo, on with the show... enjoy!_

* * *

She entered the room quickly, her heart pounding, hoping against hope that it were here… the bracelet her father had given her on her last birthday. She'd been standing outside the coroners office when she realised it was missing. After enduring what had been the second most painful ordeal of her life, she couldn't bear to lose the last gift he had given her.

As she'd walked into the coroners lab and seen the blue sheet that covered the body of her 'father' she wondered whether this was what it was like for her father after he'd been called to the Tree Hill coroner's office to identify the body of her mother. The blue sheet was thin, all the contours of the body easily visible, the face being the most prominent feature to emerge from under the sheet.

She'd taken a breath… her heart was beating out of her chest and all she wanted to do was run from here, run all the way to denial land, yes that was a much better place. If she didn't look, then she could pretend he was still alive, pretend that this wasn't his body under the sheet.

'_What will he look like?_' she wondered to herself, '_will I recognise him, even if he is my dad? What if he's injured, bloody, unrecognisable…_' She wanted to run, couldn't face the truth that may lie just feet away from her. When she felt Lucas' hand on the small of her back she looked up at him. In that small moment, when his eyes met hers he didn't need to speak, his eyes told her everything…

'_I'm here, no matter what happens. You're not alone in this… I'll be there for you no matter what the outcome._'

He rubbed the small of her back and she could feel the warmth of his touch through her leather jacket. She looked down, took a breath, then nodded to the coroner.

Time seemed to move slowly as he pulled back the sheet. She looked at the face of the man beneath the sheet… so still, so pale… but no, it wasn't her father.

"It's not him." She found it a small miracle she'd even been able to use her voice, her throat felt like a vice had been clamped around it.

She turned and immediately moved into Lucas' embrace, relief washing over her as he'd put his arm around her and held her close.

* * *

After receiving the call from Brooke telling her that they'd found her Dad and that he was alive, relief washed over her like a warm tidal wave consuming her completely. The relief however was short lived when she'd realised the bracelet was gone… and now, here they were, back at the motel room, where they'd been only hours ago, thoughts of having to see her father's dead body plaguing her every thought.

She crawled onto the bed ripping away the covers, "It has to be here."

Pulling away the sheets she saw it, the silver a stark contrast against the white sheet. She picked it up, tears forming in her eyes, her body trembling. Sliding off the bed she walked over to Lucas.

"Got it?" He whispered softly and she nodded her head gently in reply. She smiled through her tears and laughed softly but couldn't get her tears under control, everything that had happened in the past 24 hours finally coming to the surface… all the pent up emotions and fears breaking past the barrier she had tried so hard to enforce.

"Hey, it's okay" He smiled at her with such warmth, "It's okay now… okay?" Lucas whispered to her.

_'God, how did he know just what to say, how to say it?' _His voice was filled with such raw and comforting emotion.

Peyton nodded, getting her tears under control. Lucas ran his hands down her arms and she fell into his warm, strong embrace. Peyton clutched Lucas to her, his arms holding her close as she buried her face in his neck and one of his hands played with her hair.

Unconsciously he inhaled the scent of her hair, the tangy strawberry fragrance slightly arousing him… that, combined with Peyton's body being so close to him. He had tried for so long to keep his feelings for her under wraps. On the outside he seemed to succeed… in his mind however it was another matter. His dreams were filled with her, she was a constant feature in his fantasies and he often found himself daydreaming about her in class and not even hearing the bell when it rang to signal the end of lessons.

Lucas moved back slightly to place a soft kiss to the top of Peyton's head and once again drew in a breath as he inhaled her heady scent. She pulled back to look up into his eyes as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Their eyes locked and held for what seemed like an eternity. Peyton's gaze flicked once to Lucas' lips and then back to his eyes and before either of them knew it she had moved towards him. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she captured his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Lucas responded, sucking her bottom lip in between his own and moving his hands to frame her face. The pulled apart to take a breath… both giving each other time to run away… yet neither of them wanted to. Lucas moved first this time and that was it… no more backing away. They parted once more as Lucas moved his hands to the front of her jacket and slid it off her shoulders. They stared into each others eyes as Lucas moved in once more, only this time, slower. Peyton clutched at the back of his neck, her hand idly playing with the strands of hair at his nape.

Their kisses became more passionate, heated and desperate as Lucas removed his leather jacket and delved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, so soft in fact that Lucas only felt it as his tongue caressed hers.

They parted but their eyes never left each others as Lucas walked Peyton towards the bed. Her legs hit the end of the bed and she buckled, sinking to the soft mattress below. Lucas leant down and kissed her again, his hands skating under the hem of her shirt. His slightly cool hands on her over heated skin left goose bumps and he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He stared down at her, her breasts heaving in her white tank top.

She leant her head back as Lucas cupped her face with both hands and bent down to kiss her. Peyton leant back and pulled him with her, Lucas kneeling on the bed laying atop of her in between her spread legs.

Peyton's hands caressed Lucas' back as his hands ran a trail up and down her arms. She wrapped her legs around his thighs as he ground into her, his hardening cock rubbing tortuously against her pussy. This time it was Lucas' turn to groan as she thrust up mercilessly and tightened her legs around his thighs.

Lucas' lips left a heated trail down her neck and over her cotton clad breasts. His hands moved her tank top up and his lips met warm flesh as he left butterfly kisses all the way down to the top of her jeans. He could smell her scent from here and it was driving him crazy.

He reared up keeping eye contact with her and removed his shirt, now bare chested, his rippling, strong muscles flexing as he whipped off his top, almost making Peyton come at the mere sight of him. The hours of gruelling basketball practice and years of keeping his body in shape gave him the body of a god, his chest bare and firm, his stomach muscles clenched as he threw his shirt somewhere in the room and fell back to the bed, desperate to taste her again. As he leant down Peyton laughed softly which caused Lucas to smile as he sought out her mouth and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands over his chest and arched her head, Lucas's lips leaving hers to latch onto her neck and suck at the pulse point, his lips finding her weak spot and involuntarily she let out a soft moan, the sound of which caused Lucas' cock to twitch in his pants, the sound making him close his eyes at the fact that he was eliciting these sounds from her. He sucked the point again causing Peyton breath to catch in her throat and she clutched the back of his neck with her hand and pressed his mouth harder in to her neck. She moaned not only at the feelings his lips sucked at her neck, but also the way he made her feel so unbridled with passion.

He ran tongue up her neck and bit her ear lobe lightly and whispered hotly,

"God I need you Peyton."

The sound of his voice, filled with such raw emotion and ardour, made her want to cry. She moved to claim his lips with hers and using all her strength flipped them so she was straddling him. Lucas' hands moved to her hips and he ran them up to her waist, his fingers splayed out on her lower back, his fingertips almost touching, while his thumbs made shaped around her belly button. Peyton locked eyes with him and he smiled.

'_God that smile. Whenever he smiles at me I feel like I can do anything… as long as he's with me_'

Peyton moved her hand to his lips running her thumb over his bottom lip. Lucas brought one hand up to capture hers and placed a soft kiss to her finger tips. She sat up and purposely made sure she rubbed her crotch against his straining cock. He gasped softly and closed his eyes and she smiled as thoughts of his hard cock filling her as he gasped her name entered her mind. He opened his eyes, now darkened with lust and watched transfixed as she removed her tank top. Lucas watched her with fire in his eyes, one of her hands rested on his stomach and her nails scratched lightly at his toned abs as she shifted back to sit on his thighs. She ran her fingers teasingly over the bulge in his jeans and slowly undid the clasp on his belt, then the button and gradually drew the zipper down. She looked up at him from under hooded lashes and ran her tongue teasingly over her bottom lip. Peyton reached into his jeans and ran her finger nails gently over his cock. She could feel the ridges as he played with him the tin material of his black boxers the only thing between her hand and naked skin. She leant down and ran her tongue over his stomach, memorising each line of his abs with her tongue.

Suddenly he leant up his hand cradling the back of her neck with his hand as he latched on to her neck then ran his tongue down to kiss the swell of her breasts. Lucas ran his tongue along the edge of her bra cup and dipped slightly inside, his tongue coming into contact with her hardened nipple. He reached up and moved the cup aside so he could suck and caress her nipple with his tongue, his other hand coming up to palm her other breast through the cotton of her bra.

Lucas grasped her thigh as he turned them over and rested his forehead against hers. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue as he ran his tongue over the tip of hers, teasing her as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, removing it and throwing it somewhere in the room. Peyton ran her hand down his body and into his boxers, grasping his cock. The feel of her hand stroking him caused him to suck in a breath between clenched teeth.

Using her hands and feet she pushed his jeans off his hips, making sure his boxers went with them, down his legs, where he kicked them off. She looked down to his cock which was standing hard against his stomach and she licked her lips, marvelling at the sheer size of him.

'_I wonder what he tastes like?_' She thought to herself, them biting her bottom lip she looked into his eyes, a wicked grin on her lips as she turned them over slowly. She grasped his hand in hers and knelt up pulling him into a sitting position. She shuffled back off the bed to stand between his parted legs, never once losing eyes contact with him. Peyton sunk to her knees in front of Lucas and placing her hands on his hips leant down and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock.

Lucas let out a moan. He'd dreamt of this moment for so long, lying awake at night, when he'd run his hand up and down his cock in the solace of his room, envisioning her hand, or her mouth enveloping his cock.

She took his cock in her mouth, running her tongue around the head and Lucas gasped and thought to himself '_so much better than my dreams'_.

Unbeknown to him he'd actually whispered the words aloud. Peyton smiled around his cock and looked up, she left his cock and crouched in front of him, grasping his cock in her hand, her face centimetres from his.

"Say that again." She smiled. Lucas cupped her face, as she ran her hand up his cock, her finger brushing over the head, smearing the pre-cum around it. His breath caught in his throat as he whispered to her "I dream about you Peyt, fantasise about you."

She smiled devilishly. "When do you fantasise about me?"

He captured her lips and whispered into her mouth, "When I'm fucking myself."

Hearing Lucas swear was a rarity, but it turned her on so much and she moaned. "God! The thought alone of you getting yourself off is enough to make me come right now!" she whispered into his mouth. Lucas closed his eyes at the thought. The fact that he turned her on so much caused his heart to swell as well as another part of his anatomy.

He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and kneeling between her parted legs he undid the belt buckle and slowly pulled the jeans off her legs, leaving her clad only in a black lace thong. Lucas leant down and lightly bit the inside of her thigh before running his thumbs up either side of the thong and reaching forwards to run his tongue along the cotton. Peyton gasped his name as a surge of lust ripped through him as he took the edge of the thong in his hand and ripped it from her body. The desperate and lustful act ripped straight to Peyton's core and she looked down at him with dark eyes and he smiled.

"I'll buy you a new one." He smirked.

Lucas leant forwards and ran his tongue up her pussy to suck at her clit. His hands weren't idle either. He pushed hers thighs apart and ran his two of his fingers around the outside of her pussy before thrusting them inside, causing Peyton to cry out in pleasure.

She could feel herself nearing the edge, her legs were trembling as she felt the coil of pleasure pooling in her pussy.

"Oh god… Luke… oh, I'm gonna come, please… Lu…"

"Then come baby." Lucas whispered hotly from his position between her legs.

Lucas sucked on her clit and thrust another finger inside her as he walls contracted around his fingers and she arched her hips off the bed, crying out his name.

He removed his fingers and looked up to see her flushed and breathing heavily. He moved over her and thrust his tongue in her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. She moved her lips to his ear and spoke softly, "make love to me Lucas."

He smiled softly and kissed her lips before wrapping one arm around her waist and moving his other hand to the back of her neck. He sat back as she wrapped her legs around him.

Suddenly a panic took him, and he realised he didn't have any protection with him. Peyton saw the look in his eyes and whispered, "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm sorry Peyt… I don't have anything…"

"It's okay…" She cut him off, "I'm on the pill."

Lucas smiled. Thanking whoever was listening for this small miracle. In that moment he had realised something. That making love to Peyton was something he needed, something he craved. His body, his heart… his soul all screamed out for her. He needed to be with her in the most intimate way a person can be with someone.

Peyton placed her hands on Lucas' shoulders and licked her lips as Lucas moved his hand from her neck and placed both hands under her arms. She moved her mouth over his as he lifted her up, positioning her over his straining cock. He let her down slowly as she sunk down, his cock entering her tight, wet centre and she cried out softly in bliss as Lucas trembled at the pleasure coursing through his body.

She clasped her hands in his hair as he raised her up and she clenched her internal muscles, making him gasp and cry out her name. Lucas moved his legs so they were stretched out in front of him as Peyton tightened her legs around his waist causing him to enter her deeper than before.

Peyton kissed Lucas softly, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other supping his face as he ran his hands down her back. He moved his hips slightly, the new angle eliciting a moan from her. She moved her hips, riding his cock gently, the small movements sending shockwaves of pleasure through them both as Peyton moved her mouth to his shoulder, biting down softly. He moved deeper as he hit a spot deep with her that she didn't even realise existed. Grasping his head with her hands as he kissed her chest she let her head fall back, moans and cries of pleasure escaping her as her eyes fell closed. He sped up his movements as she rode him and unexpectedly he threw her back on the bed as he hovered above her, and she wrapped her legs around his back, her hands flying out to grasp at anything she could find, eventually coming into contact with the headboard. She placed her hands against it to plat herself to the spot as Lucas thrust into her, his face hovering above hers as he watched her face contort in pleasure. She turned her head to the side as he latched onto her neck, sucking at the weak spot he hand found earlier.

She cried out as the first waves of her orgasm took hold and she tried to hold off.

"Oh god, Lucas, please, no… I want… oh, please… I want this to last forever…"

"Let go baby." He crooned. "We _have_ forever… I'm never letting you go again. I promise. Now come for me baby."

She opened her eyes as a tear escaped. She gasped as let out a silent scream, her whole body rigid as she came, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had ripping through her body.

With one final thrust Lucas came, her name a cry on his lips. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. Lucas moved to relieve her of his weight but she held onto him.

"No, Lucas… stay."

"I'm too heavy for you baby."

"No… it's perfect." She whispered between breaths.

The physical and emotional toll of the past couple of days took its toll and they soon drifted to sleep, wrapped in each others embrace.

* * *

Peyton woke to feel her body aching, but in such a good way. She turned her head, for a second forgetting where she was, but upon seeing Lucas' body so close next to her and feeling his arm around her the memories came rushing back to her as well as the overwhelming memories of pleasure and desire she'd felt not 2 hours ago.

She reached up to caress his face gently. He looked so peaceful, more so than he had done in a long time. She knew the subtleties that define him, small things that would tell her whether he was pissed off, upset, happy, annoyed. Over the recent months that she'd really gotten to know him, he'd always seemed okay to everyone else, but she knew better. Everything that had been going on with Dan and Nathan suddenly trying to intervene in his life in different ways had taken a toll on him. This was the most at peace she'd ever seen him. His face was relaxed,

Then, the inevitable happened. The face of her best friend suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. It had been easier to push the guilt, the feeling that what they were doing was wrong to the back of her mind when she'd been caught up in the pleasure and emotions Lucas evoked in her when they'd made love.

How could this feel so wrong… but at the same time feel so right?

She couldn't bear to see Lucas' face when he woke up and realised it had all been a huge mistake. That look alone would kill her. He'd tell her it was a one time thing and that he was in love with Brooke. Then he'd leave. Just like everyone else.

She couldn't bear it. She allowed herself one more moment of his intimate presence, before softly pressing her lips to his forehead, kissing him, and then silently moving out of his embrace.

She walked over to the shower, shut the door behind her, stepped into the stall, turned on the water… and cried.

_

* * *

_

So, what d'ya think eh? Smutty enough for ya? I'm already writing the 2nd chapter, so gimme some reviews and i'll write faster!! You knwo the old saying, 'give and you shall receive'... ;)


	2. Guilt

_AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys. They meant so much. Sorry for not updating sooner, RL has kinda gotten in the way. I know it's short, but here it is, as promised... the 2nd chapter. Hopefully if i can convince the plot bunnies to sit at their computers and do some writing for me i'll be able to start writing a 3rd chapter!_

* * *

"Peyton."

The words fell from his lips upon a whisper before he had even opened his eyes. He reached across the bed blindly, but finding it empty he opened his eyes.

He sat up and took in the tangled sheet, his naked body and their clothes strewn all over the floor, and smiled as he realised it hadn't all been a dream. Just as it had hit Peyton, the sense of guilt and betrayal hit him, and he sighed falling back to the bed and running a hand over his face. He'd betrayed Brooke in the worst way possible… by cheating on her with her best friend.

As he allowed himself to process the situation, the memories, the feelings he felt the sound of the shower running suddenly broke through the cacophony of thoughts running through his mind.

He threw off the covers and walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

Peyton didn't hear the bathroom door over the sound of the shower and was startled when she felt strong hands wrap around her body from behind and warm lips press to the side of her head.

Suddenly Lucas turned her around. "What's wrong Peyt?" Lucas asked, his eyes full of pain at seeing her tears.

When he'd stepped into the shower she'd had her back to him, but now as he moved into the large stall and wrapped his arms round her he could tell she'd been crying.

"How could we do that to Brooke?!" She sobbed.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried, trying to make out what she was saying. The part he was able to hear wrenched at his heart.

"You're gonna leave… and you'll be with Brooke and, god you love her and…"

Lucas cut her off. "We can't help who we love Peyton."

Peyton sobbed, she knew Lucas didn't love her, but hearing him confess he loved Brooke was the nail in the coffin.

"I'm gonna tell Brooke that."

Peyton looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"I'm gonna tell Brooke that none of us can help who we love… that I'm in love with you." He whispered softly. At the look on her face he realised how she's interpreted his words. "You thought I meant I was gonna tell Brooke I loved her."

Peyton nodded, then shook her head. "No, Luc, you can't love me… we can't…" Lucas placed a finger to her lips. "Your heart decides who it loves, and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own when you least expect it, or even when you don't want it to."

Peyton sniffed back the rest of the tears that threatened to fall and looked up into his eyes. "You were the first thing I thought about before I'd even opened my eyes Peyt. I told you I wasn't gonna let you go again." Lucas dropped his forehead to hers and cupped her face in his hands. "I meant it. You're the one I wanna be with. Remember how I told you I'd dreamt about you, about being with you."

Peyton nodded as he placed and Eskimo kiss to her nose. "I didn't just mean making love to you… I dream about our life together… spending the rest of my life with you, having children, marrying you… and I am always so happy in my dreams… then I wake up and realise it's just a dream. Why can't we make that dream a reality? I wanna be that happy in real life… with you and only you."

Lucas ran his thumb over her lips, "I thought I loved Brooke… but being with you made me realise what true love is… and if you can't see how much I love you, then I'll just wait for you to see it… I'll wait forever if I have to."

He leant forwards and kissed her lips softly. The feel of his lips upon hers once more felt so right and she responded by running her tongue across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and she plundered his mouth with her tongue, reacquainting herself with the taste of him. In that moment she realised that, with Lucas by her side she could accomplish anything, that he made her feel loved, made her feel safe.

She shook her head and pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You don't have to wait forever… I'm yours… now. I'll always be yours." Lucas crushed his lips to hers, pushing her further into the stall until her back hit the tile wall.

He ran his hands down her slick body, caressing her ass as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He lifted one leg and threw it over his shoulder, opening her to him. The shower beat down in her chest as he thrust his tongue inside her heat.

She closed her eyes as she realised this was everything she wanted. A man who wasn't afraid to be intimate with her, someone who didn't make her feel embarrassed, someone who she was comfortable with, felt safe with. If she told him to stop; he would, if she told him to keep going; he would! In a nutshell, she trusted him with all her heart.

She reached down and took his face in her hands. Taking the silent hint, he kissed his way up her body, laving her body with his tongue and licking the water droplets from her skin. He stood, claiming her lips roughly, pouring all his desire into his kiss. All of a sudden, a wicked and lustful thought came to his mind and he smiled against her lips. Peyton pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"You have a sinful look in your eye Lucas Scott… what's running through that head of yours?"

He smiled and placed one hand beside her head, "I'm just thinking… how much I wanna see you come."

"Well… put your fingers, or your cock inside me and fuck me till I'm begging you, calling your name, screaming in ecstasy… then you'll see me come." She whispered hotly.

Lucas closed his eyes at the mental image her words created. Then he shook his head. Peyton tilted her head to the side inquisitively.

"I wanna see you come, without touching you."

"Well," Peyton spoke softly and locked eyes with him, "that's easily remedied." She ran her fingers over her breast, tugging at the nipple before continuing downwards. Lucas' eyes were transfixed on her hand as she ran her fingers between her curls and over the lips of her pussy.

"Stop!" Lucas breathed. Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Still not what you had in mind?"

He shook his head, then grinned before looking back over his shoulder at the shower head. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body as Lucas reached up to take the shower head down from it's position on the wall. He adjusted the temperature and pressure before turning the head to make the stream more concentrated. He placed the spray against her stomach, and she took the head from him. He walked backwards to lean back against the far wall of the shower stall. She brought one hand up to her lips, sucking one finger, then running it down to her breast pinching her nipple between her fingers.

She moved the spray lower and when it hit her clit she gasped and her head dropped back against the wall behind her. Her legs parted even wider as she angled the spray to hit in just the right way. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and sighed in ecstasy, "Oh, mmm, Lucas."

She opened her eyes to the most erotic sight she'd ever seen. Lucas had one hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping it slowly, the tip covered in pre-cum, his eyes transfixed on her. Her breath hitched as she twisted the pressure up on the shower head, the new pressure causing her to cry out in pleasure, her breath coming in heavy pants.

"Lucas… please…" she cried out. She watched as he threw his head back and came hard in his hand. The sight of Lucas making himself come pushed her over the edge. In her wildest fantasies (and trust me, she'd had a few of them about watching Lucas getting himself off), never would she have believed how hot the real thing would have been.

"Lucas…" she panted, as she tried to catch her breath, "I need you… inside me"

He walked the few paces over to her and kissed her passionately. He took the shower head from her and blindly placed it back on the wall mount. He was already hard again and this time it was her turn to grin as she turned around placing her hands against the wall, looked over her shoulder and whispered, "take me Lucas… now!"

Lucas reached around her with one hand, parting her folds, and with the other he grasped his cock and slid into her waiting heat. His head dropped forwards to rest on the back of her shoulder as he groaned at being inside her again. He couldn't believe that he'd only been inside her once, it felt like he'd always been there, it felt familiar… it felt right. At the same time, it felt so new, so intense as if it were the first time he'd eve entered her.

She tilted her head back and captured his mouth with his, one of his hands sliding up to her engorged clit, now swollen from the earlier ministrations from the shower head. His other hand reached for one of her hands that was placed against the wall, interlacing his fingers with hers. Her other hand came round to the back of his head to hold his lips to hers. Lucas moved within her, rubbing her clit in circular motions. They parted for air but Lucas was quick and latched onto her neck kissing his way up her windpipe. Peyton breathed heavily, as he angled himself to thrust even deeper, hitting her G-spot and causing her to buck in his hand.

She knew she wasn't gonna last much longer, "Come with me Lucas…"

She squeezed her muscles as he pumped into her, the new tightness that enveloped his shaft too much to bear.

"I'm coming babe…" He called out as she bucked one last time and cried out his name, feeling him come inside her as she climaxed.

Lucas held onto her as the shudders of raw pleasure subsided. She reached up to his chin and pulled his lips to hers gently, kissing him softly.

* * *


End file.
